


When Dean's cursed and hears every thoughts of you

by WinchestersUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	When Dean's cursed and hears every thoughts of you

“Y/N, Sammy, garage in 15 minutes! Pack your bags, new case!” After packing you get out and see Sam, you huf him hello and you two join Dean at the car. Sam drops his bag in the trunk when Dean’s busy checking if Baby’s okay before leaving. You walk towards him and punch him playfully in the shoulder.

“Hey princess, is Baby okay?”

“Mornin’ bitch, yup ready to go and purrs like a kitten.” You two chuckle before all of you jump in the car and hit the road.

“Okay so, Dean, briefing?”

“Sure thing. So, Astrid Young found dead in her house in Los Angeles choked by something she ate, for now that doesn’t sounds like a case for us but, according to the police reports, they found little bags or *showing the photo* hex bags.”

“Okay so witchcraft.”

“Yup Sammy. We do research, we find the witch and we gank her.” You shrug and put a cassette on with Dean’s eyes scanning and following your move before relax hearing his music playing loudly. You wink at him licking your lip and lay down on the backseat dinging with him all along the trip. Once arrived, you get out of the car and take a room before dropping your bags in it and starting the case. The first day, you do investigations and some research. The second is for finding the evil bitch -sorry- witch and build a plan.

“Man I’m starving wha-” You get up and open the door taking the pizzas.

“Don’t worry princess, I wal already on it.” He looks at you and smiles ear to ear before opening the box and eat.

“And don’t worry, I’ve your salad you green giant.” You chuckle when Sam gives you a bitch face before eating.

“Okay so if I get it, tomorrow we come up to her place while she’s doing her magic crap and we gank her right?”

“Yup.” Sam gets up to take the witch killing bullets and puts them on the table then looks at you and his big brother.

“This is crazy Dean, you know she’s very powerful, she can kill us when she wants.”

“Yup” He looks at Sam then you with a smirk on his face. You get up and grab your bag taking a sit on the bed.

“I’m in. That plan sucks but, it’s kinda awesome.” You smile when Dean gets up and heads to the shower. You get up too with your bag and walk towards the bathroom you knock and wait.

“Hey princess can I come in? I wanna take a shower.”

“Sure thing come in!” Once in, you drop your bag, strip and turn around expecting Dean in a towel but, no. He’s fucking naked in front of you still under the shower. Damn crush, so hard to not look at that perfect guy, perfect green eyes, perfect plump and kissable lips, perfect broad shoulders, perfect tone abs, perfect ass and… god Y/N you can’t stare. And damn, hopefully he can’t hear your thoughts… So, before staring at this perfect Greek god body, you turn around and take a towel to wrap it around your body.

“God Dean why you’re still there? I thought I could take a shower!”

“Yeah, you can take a shower Y/N but I didn’t say I was not in there.” Even if you’re turned around, you can feel the smirk on his face.

“Oh come on Y/N, you’re shy sweetheart?” You turn around to face him.

“Oh don’t be so sure princess.” You smirk and drop your towel on the floor before stepping into the shower as Dean looks at you wide eyes surprisingly amused. You turn around, your back to him and start to clean you up.

“Hey princess, if you wanna be useful wash my back.”

“Mmmh bossy? I like it. Yup ma'am.” Even if you two are flirting all the time, are glued all the time and are really close (like really really.. I mean, who share a shower with Dean fucking Winchester huh? Nobody except you. Boo ya bitches!) you’re just best friends and you’re the best friends ever. Each time you’re out, every damn girl is so jealous to see you hanging out with him, but, only Sam notices the way you look at the green eyed hunter. Yeah.. As you should have expected, you fell for the guy, this pair of forest green orbs, this Greek god chiseled body and just.. All of him, the damn hunter who thinks about you as his little sister/best friend even if you’re as old as him. Still, since a few, you both flirt even in front of Sam and mostly when you’re on cases but you’ve never took a step higher than take showers with Dean (and you can say it’s already pretty nice and enough when you two are just friends..) So after that, you two dress up and exit the bathroom then take a beer waiting for Sam who’s apparently back some minutes later.

“Okay boys. There are 2 beds and no couch, I might share but I don’t choose so I’m gonna go bed and one of you will join me. So, night bitches.” You close your eyes and fake your sleeping when the boys start to whisper.

“Okay Sammy, the old way. Paper, rock, scissors.”

“Really Dean? You’re serious?”

“Deadly.” Sam chuckles seeing his brother making him a bitch face.

“You know you’re gonna loose again choosing scissors like every time right?”

“We’ll see… Bitch.”

“Jerk.” 5 minutes later, you hear the boys whisper again.

“Okay Sam, one last.”

“Really?”

“Yeah come on!” Then after a minute or more, you hear Sam sighs and even if your eyes are closed you can feel Dean dancing his victory in front of Sam and that makes you chuckle under your breath. You then feel two strong arms wrapped around your waist and with your knowing, you know that the arms on your body and the body pressed against yours are the one of Dean. You hear Sam snoring and Dean groaning as he falls asleep with his arms wrapped around you. Then, the next day you take it for finishing the plan and take the road towards the house of the evil bitch. Once in front of, Sam takes the back and you and Dean the front. Now, you’re in and the witch is right in front of you but surprisingly she’s not trying to kill you (well, for now..) but before you could take your gun, you’re pin against the wall with a a simple move of her hand, you can’t do anything like nothing even blink while the witch makes Dean kneel in front of her as she keeps saying this,

“Tibi sit maledictus et qui audient enim te quia homo per cogitationem in mundo sunt maxime pretiosa usque ut intelligere quam amari quam fovet et servat amicos tuos et familiae.” until Sam comes by behind and shoots her in a headshot, she falls on her knees then onto the floor. With her death, you fall on the floor too but Dean catches you before your head could hit the ground, he looks at you with a smile as Sam clean yup the mess.

“Hey.” You raise your head to look at him in the eyes and smile.

“Hey.” He then lifts you up your feet and with Sam, helps you to walk towards the car. The ride is short and quiet but not an awkward silent, you are so tired and exhausted so when you’re back to the motel room, you fall on the bed and fall asleep. Now, it’s 9 am and besides your headache, everything’s fine and well, you’re in California so it means beaches and sun and ocean and fuck, swimming or chilling is so damn awesome so when you look around and see the boys are still sleeping, you walk in the bathroom to put your bikini on and pack a bag with towel and all (you know.. beach stuff) then grab the keys before heading to the car leaving a note.

“Hey boys, please don’t freak out I’m outside and I’ll be back with breakfast so, chill out bitches.” 15 minutes later you’re back seeing two men sitting and waiting for you.

“Okay boys. Here’s the thing, the hunt is done, the sun is up and I don’t want to return to the bunker yet.”

“Okay but what do you wanna do so ?” You get up from your chair and look at them.

“Well, take your swim shorts on, sunglasses and your stuff. We’re gonna go to the beach. And boys? no choice.” Dean smirks and looks at you.

“And why d'ya think we’ve swimsuits?”

“‘Cause I bought 'em.” You show them their swim shorts and smile.

“Alright then, let’s go to the beach.” 20 minutes later, the three of you are walking towards the beach. As usual (and you really can’t blame them) the women are drooling on your boys (you can’t say they’re not goodlooking or if you can say, hot as fuck, both of them) even if they’re fully clothed yet, Dean’s looking at the ladies (boobs and butts partially clothed? Dean’s there of course) making you and Sam roll your eyes. Finally you drop your towel on the ground and search for the solar cream in your bag while the boys strip off their clothes. You then strip off your clothes while Dean’s talking with his brother.

“Oh my god Sammy, we’re in heaven. Look at that.” Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Really Dean? Keep it in your pants man. Please..”

“Hey look, Sammy. We’re here, on the beach, there’s the sun and we’re together, you, me and Y/- wow.” You take off your sunglasses and look at him, smiling.

'Dammmn. Look. At. That, mmh.. These abs and that fucking butt! My god! So fucking hot.’

“What?”

“What?”

“Did you said something?”

“Huh..No. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey Y/N, c'mere.”

“Huh yup, okay.” You smile and get up but what you didn’t expected is that Dean lifts you up and puts you on his shoulder before running towards the water.

“God Dean please stop! Ahhh Dean come on please!”

“Huh huh I don’t think so sweetheart. You’re gonna pay for what you did earlier.”

“What? Why?”

“'Cause you ate my last slice of pie in front of me!” You can’t stop laughing when you two arrive in the water, you still on Dean’s left shoulder as his left arm’s wrapped around you.

“Oops I’m so sorry princess. Now let me go please!” He then throws you in the water, laughing. Suddenly, your fear of depth takes over as you don’t see Dean around you. You start to panic calling Dean’s name, then you feel two arms wrapped around you from behind.

“Hey hey hey sweetheart calm down, I’m here.”

“Please don’t leave me Dean.” He turns you around to face you and holds you close putting his chin on the top of your head.

“I’m right there, I’m not leaving. I’m so sorry Y/N.”

“It’s okay Dean, I’m fine, you’re here.”

“Alright, let’s go then ma'am.” He gives you a peck on your forehead, smiles and lifts you up carrying you bridal style. You look at him, your arms wrapped around his neck, and smile.

'I wish I could tell you that I love Dean but I can’t… I’m so screwed up and if I do, I’ll ruin everything. Damn, look at you, you’re so perfect and kind and hot and fucking badass and so damn too perfect..’

“What?” He looks at you surprised.

“What?”

“Y/N did you said something?”

“No, why?”

“Nothing just huh yeah, nothing I thought you said something, nevermind.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Dean drops you in your towel next to his when you’re back from the water and takes a sit in front of you and Sam.

“I think I’m crazy, I hear things that I’m not supposed to hear or things which haven’t been told at all. We should call Cas.”

“No, we have to know what you have. Are you high or drunk? Or did you sleep with someone these days? Maybe you fucked another siren or something or I don’t know.” Dean rolls his eyes and chuckles before looking at you.

“Wait, you’re serious? I’m not and I didn’t had sex with a siren. I didn’t.” Before you could reply, Sam seems to have an idea.

“And if, and if it was because of the witch from the case?”

“Yeah right, she said something in Latin. I recorded it, my phone is at the motel, we should go.” Then, you head back to the motel, pick up your phone and sit around the table.

“There it is, Tibi sit maledictus et qui audient enim te quia homo per cogitationem in mundo sunt maxime pretiosa usque ut intelligere quam amari quam fovet et servat amicos tuos et familiae. And I remember she kept saying that to Dean before you killed her.”

“Okay, then I’m gonna do some research and find a translation.”

“Me and Y/N are gonna take a little ride and get something to eat.” You nod and take your purse with you then walk towards the Impala on the road.

“Do you wanna do something in particular sweetheart?”

“Besides going to the beach, nothing. As long as I’m with you, I’m okay…I mean huh, you know.”

“yeah, I get it.” He chuckles seeing you blushing.

'Oh god, how can you be so stupid Y/N? Dean’s your best friend and plus you’re not his type, come on, you’re like his sister or something man, you gotta stop.“

"Stop what?”

“What?”

“Okay, enough. I can’t do it anymore.” Dean parks the car on a side of an empty road and gives you a sign to get out.

“What’s wrong with you Dean?”

“No what’s wrong with you Y/N?! Since a couple of days, you act weird around me and I don’t know Y/N. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong Dean, I’m okay, you’re okay, everything’s fine.” When he’s looking at you, you know that Dean’s not believing you, he gives you this look that pushes you to open up as always when you’re not comfortable with something as you do the same for him.

“You’re not. I want you to tell me, now.” His husky voice makes you loose your ways and finally (you don’t have a choice though) you open up to him.

“I like you Dean okay?!”

“You..Like me? Yeah I know that.”

“No Dean, I really like you I mean really really. But I get it, I shouldn’t think about you like that. I’m your best friend and plus I’m not your type and I know I’m like your sister and you don’t do relationship. I get it, I know.” He stares at you without saying anything not knowing to say.

'Yeah, how could you be so stupid Y/N huh? You’re not the skinny, perfect and busty type..’

“Hey Y/N would you please just shut up? You’re not my type? Damn it, you’re a grown ass woman, perfect huntress, funny, smart and you like old cars, damn that rocks. Fuck Y/N, you’re perfect! Every fucking time I see you, the only thing I do it’s- damn it I’m not good at chick flick moments I just-”

“No really Dean it’s fine, I get it. I’m just your f-”

“Oh shut up.” He cuts you off crashing his lips on yours as he cups your cheeks pushing you against the Impala. He breaks only free for air when you stare at him in shock, speechless.

“What? You didn’t think I liked you back?” You nod not being able to reply.

“Well, you’re wrong sweetheart. I want you and I wanted you since we’ve met and the only thing I wanna do now is fuck you you so hard right now on the hood you’re gonna screaming my name.” Then, Dean crashes his lips on yours again lifting your beach dress up your hips and taking off your panties as you unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and boxers.

“If you knew how much I wanted to do this. I love you Y/N.”

“I love you Dean, so damn much.” Dean lifts you up on the edge of the hood kissing you hard.

“I want you so much swee-oh god…wow.” You hear him groan as you wrap your hand around his lenght and pump him up and down whispering against his ear.

“Ssh princess, stop talking and fuck me already.” Then, Dean digs his fingers in your right hip as the other helps to guide himself at your wet entrance before sliding his thick hard cock inside of you, inch by perfect inch pressing his forehead against yours.

“Oh god…so tight and wet for me.. so hot Y/N.” You wrap your arms around his neck your fingers tangled in his hair and you legs around his waist pulling him as close as you can, allowing him to go deeper. As he thrusts in and out, he buries his face between your breasts and puts his hands on either sides of your head as he fucks you senseless, each thrust making you cry out as he hits every little spot you didn’t even know their existence, you’re so overwhelmed by everything, you can’t think straight between the situation and having sex with Dean, yeah your Dean. Then, he lifts your legs up his shoulders and slams back hard into you.

“Oh my god Dean!”

“Yeah that’s it, scream my name baby girl, tell to everyone you’re mine. Who do you belong to?”

“You Dean! God yes!” He then quicks his pace and pounds into you like an animal making the car rock at each thrust.

“Again sweetheart, tell me.”

“Fucking hell Dean! I’m so yours! God!” Now, the coil built up in your belly is about to explode and Dean knows it as he’s quickening inhumanly his pace.

“That’s it sweetheart, come for me.” He gives you kisses in your neck as you cry out his name as loud as you can. He continues to slide in and out as ride your orgasm to reach his own cursing and moaning your name. After a few, his thrsuts begin to be erratic, you can feel he’s close, you cup his cheeks with both of your hands and give him passionate kiss.

“Come for me Dean.” He then buries his head in the crook of your neck as he spills himself deep inside you making you both moan each other’s name. After a few minutes when he comes back from his high, he kisses you hard and slides out then clean both of you then dress you up then himself before coming on the hood with you taking you in his arms. You lift your head to look at him, smiling.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Then, he leans in and kisses you when suddenly his phone buzzes, he sighs in frustration, it’s Sam.

“What Sam?”

“I think I found something. The curse is about love I think. She said basically you’ll be cursed listening the thoughts about the people who loves you or something and you’ll keep hearing it until you find your lover.” Dean whispers to you

“think about something that’s about me.” You nod and do it but now he can’t hearing it anymore.

“Hey, you there Dean?”

“Yeah yeah. Well Sam, I think I’m cured!”

“What? How? Oh. God, yeah okay. Then, please come back with something to eat because I’m starving and come back soon 'cause there’s a case around.”

“Fine. We’ll be back in a few.”

“Okay, see ya.”

“We gotta go sweetheart, there’s a case and we need to pack and leave. You get up and get off of the hood with Dean before climbing in the shotgun with Dean next to you in the driver seat. An hour later you’re back tot the motel, Sam’s waiting on a chair with a wide smile.

"Wow! Finally and say it took a witch for you to confess your feeling for each other, two damn stubborns huh.”

“Shut up Sam.”

“He has a point Dean, without the witch we wouldn’t have done that amazing se-”

“Wow wow wow I don’t wanna hear that okay?! Just…please.” Dean looks at you chuckling.

“Yeah that’s my girl!” You wink at him and pack your bags before waiting for the boys against the car. Dean joins you outside before Sam and looks at you up and down.

“My, my, my, look at that. Damn, the guy who’s your boyfriend is a luck guy. Look at you, that ass, those…mmh.” He kisses you and you reply by deepening the kiss.

“Hopefully that guy is you pretty boy.” You smile and kiss him again. Sam, who’s now outside, clears his throat.

“Excuse me for breaking your make-out session but we have something to do.” You chuckle as Dean gives him a bitch face then whispers in your ear something like “Such a cock blocker this guy.”

You then climb in the Impala and Dean starts the car pulling her on the road. You reach the front seat and put on some music before wrapping your arms around the two brothers.

“I love you so much, both of you. You’re my family and I’m glad, I love you boys. My boys.” Sam and Dean smile as you start to sing on Shoot To Thrill then they join you to sing all along the trip


End file.
